


我从梦中醒来

by tastechickenrun



Category: Stove League, 스토브리그 | Hot Stove League (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastechickenrun/pseuds/tastechickenrun
Summary: /all秀玩家为所欲为/瞎写乱炖 非常混乱/第一人称注意 要素过多注意（捆绑 蒙眼 道具 限制射精/过激言行预警 极度ooc预警
Relationships: 白永秀×白胜秀
Kudos: 4





	我从梦中醒来

半开的窗帘质地过薄，阳光发白，打在眼皮上怪疼的。  
我从梦中醒来。  
下意识躺在床上舒展身体——其实只有上半身。两条腿今天也依旧不受大脑控制地没有动静。  
哥哥的脸和敲门声一起出现：「永秀，我今晚可能不回家了，你自己记得做晚饭吃。」  
我一时分不清是窗外叽喳的小鸟，还是他欲盖弥彰的隐隐兴奋。我只是抬起了一点眼皮，就看到了今天没有系领带的哥哥，在门口一闪而过的下颌上有正在消退的吻痕。  
「战力分析组公休，你也出去玩一下。不要一直呆在屋里。」  
我哼唧一声表示听见了，却意图撒娇未果。哥哥的语速很快，在关门声里断成两截。  
小鸟从屋檐飞了出去。  
他今天要去找任东奎。他的棒球明星男朋友。  
可是今晚梦想队不是有表演赛吗？任东奎还真是色胆包天。  
我想着哥哥下颌线的痕迹，那一小片青紫渐渐变得发红发热，温度过高，在我心上烫出个补不起的洞来。  
今天哥哥又没等我同意就开了门，我终于成了个没有隐私的小孩。我坐在床上发懵，用手去戳弄腿间反应迟钝的阴茎。  
小孩子才不会晨勃。  
我也不会。  
任东奎拥有勃起自如的阴茎。哥哥拥有休息日的约会。  
而我却在摔了一跤之后，失去了勃起自如的阴茎。  
又把哥哥给丢了。  
脑子里盘桓着的句子有如绕口令。  
难道是因为我没有勃起自如的阴茎，才失去了哥哥的吗？  
我长久地发呆，直到窗外日光渐暗。  
今晚会下雨，我的感觉准没错。  
也不知道哥哥有没有带伞。

似乎被哥哥当成了生活可以自理的人，我开心了一秒钟，但当我费力地把自己扔进轮椅的下一秒，巨大的被抛弃感就让额头上的汗从眼角渗了出来。  
我想要当哥哥的小孩。  
对，没错。  
就算不能勃起。  
于是，能够勃起自如且能和哥哥约会的任东奎又开始变得面目可憎起来。  
愤怒常常使我食欲大增，我把搂着哥哥走远还回头冲我小人得志地笑的任东奎的脸夹进面包统统嚼碎咽进肚子里。

我坐在轮椅上在哥哥房间里来回移动。  
床头柜上的丝绒盒子里有一条深蓝色领带，味道和任东奎相同。  
过度灵敏的鼻子让我像一条狗。  
我实际上是个很敏感的人。  
和哥哥一样。  
轮椅的轮子碾过房间每个角落留下我的气味。我又变作一只热衷圈地的猫。  
我不再是哥哥的小孩。  
我成了他养的阿猫或者阿狗。

哥哥比我大8岁。  
我蹒跚着追着他喊哥哥。他和一群孩子在游乐场玩儿滑梯叫我不要跟过来。  
我挣开妈妈的手冲过去想让刚放学的他抱抱我。他一边和同桌聊天，一边掰开我抓着他大腿的手。  
我摸到他书包里的情书，假意威胁他要向爸爸告状。他顺手撕了情书，撇嘴喊我不要多管闲事。  
我打电话告诉他自己盆骨很痛。他却要我比赛过后向他报告打了几个安打。  
我问他脸上的伤是谁干的。他却说：“装不知道，哥就给你涨零花钱。”  
自以为是的家伙。  
他永远要我乖，要我听话。可“乖”这个字，才是世间最该死的标签。  
我在他伪善的谎言里迷失自己，抹杀自己。  
8是血缘里的陷阱，成了我永远没法跨过去的坎。  
8是翻开盖的猫眼，我只能隔着一道门从小孔里望他。  
8是手环，是项圈。手环握在哥哥手里，项圈套在我脖子上。我没有选择，只能乖乖被牵着走。  
我不再是哥哥的小孩。  
我早已是他养的一只猫或者一条狗。  
过去被抹去喜怒，现在被忽略性别。  
但是装乖我一向很拿手。  
我向哥哥谎称自己要去找刘组长，却在海盗队球场外看到他和任东奎接吻。  
离得很远，任东奎几乎拢住哥哥，我看不清他们的表情。但我能看到任东奎捧着哥哥的脸，膝盖顶进他腿间。哥哥被挤在灰墙和任东奎的胸膛之间，双手拧在胸前，在任东奎怀里摇摇晃晃用力地发抖。  
那是我从没见过的哥哥的样子，脆弱得像个女人。  
我在他们的吻里变成一座被夜色浸透的雕塑。  
或许从一开始，我就不该向哥哥撒谎。  
任东奎是哥哥的勋章，而刘京泽只是我的挡箭牌。  
我可以一如既往地装作什么事都没发生过。  
哥哥吃过挫冰留下湿漉漉的勺子，我没有偷偷含在嘴里吮。  
哥哥写完作业趴在桌上睡觉的时候，我没有跑进他房间偷偷亲他的脸。  
哥哥和嫂子婚礼的那天，我没有一个人躲在房间里偷偷哭到天亮。  
哥哥跑去和任东奎要戒指，我没有偷偷跟踪他刚好撞见他们拍拖。  
我一直都是个装乖的小偷。  
“除了喜欢棒球，我没撒过谎。”  
其实，这也是个谎。

哥哥电脑的kakaotalk提示音一直在响。我把密码换成任东奎的生日才解了锁。  
-胜秀哥，今晚有空吗？要出来一起吃个晚饭吗？  
-来自：李帝勋  
很明显，哥哥没有告诉他今晚和任东奎的约会。  
李帝勋是个比我还可怜的可怜虫。  
我刚受伤不久，他就来过我家。但我知道他不是来看我的。  
他是来找哥哥的。  
那时的我十六七岁，正是骄傲疯了的年纪，却只能躺在床上，疯了一样就着手边的东西往他身上丢。  
“不要再来找我哥哥！他不会喜欢你的！”  
年少的我直白又残忍。  
那才是我。  
哥哥是我的太阳。  
而在哥哥眼里，李帝勋是我的影子。  
“那他也不会喜欢你。”  
李帝勋从来都是个聪明的可怜虫。他永远不会让自己输掉嘴仗，但又乖乖替我保守我的秘密。  
可他不明白，他的存在就是哥哥喜欢我的间接证据。  
-我是永秀。  
-哥哥出门去找任东奎了。  
我想，我也该对我的影子好一点了。  
毕竟，没有阳光的时候，我会连和自己几乎混为一谈的影子也一并失去。  
无论如何，今晚和哥哥约会的任东奎成了真正的赢家。  
原来，我一直都是个和李帝勋彼此彼此的可怜虫。

傍晚开始落雨。任东奎和哥哥就在一片雨声里一起回来了。  
准确来讲，是任东奎抱着哥哥回来了。  
「胜秀发烧了。我给他喂过药了。我...我晚上还有比赛...他身边不能没人。你好好守着他。替我。」句子被雨水淋成一节一节，任东奎周身散发的热气被顶灯映成金黄色，好像要把他怀里同样潮湿的哥哥蒸干。  
他们变成金灿灿的一个整体了。而我坐在轮椅里，隐没在187cm高的一片阴影里。  
任东奎一边说话，一边拿下巴轻轻地蹭哥哥的额头。哥哥的脸嵌在他的肩窝里，两条胳膊紧紧环住他的脖子，浑圆的屁股被裤子紧紧包裹出好看的弧度，很大一滩浓稠的液体洇湿深色的布料。  
「是雨太大了。」我说。  
我还没有吃晚饭，胃里纠结搅动连带着心脏一起疼。  
「你把他放到房间里吧。」我没说是哪个房间。  
我打开自己房间的门。  
就算任东奎已经把哥哥放到床上去了，可他松开哥哥的胳膊还是费了好半天的劲。哥哥努力向上探着脖子，从衬衫领口露出来的皮肤上有很新鲜的红色吻痕，脚上的白色长筒袜不是他出门穿的那双，上面印着红色的“10”.  
「你...什么时候回来？」雨太大，我几乎快要听不见哥哥的声音。  
「很快。」  
任东奎的脸和哥哥的脸在我视线里又一次叠在一起。  
「他烧的有点厉害。你...暂时不用给他洗澡。等我回来。」任东奎在和我讲话了。  
我讨厌被别人打量。  
哥哥一生起病来就异常黏人，这我也知道。  
我点头，紧接着关上房门。  
有点用力。

“哥哥，我能和你一起玩吗？”

他们不该在我面前表演缱绻戏码。

「哥哥，来陪我玩吧！」

我的哥哥不该和别的任何人旖旎不清。

哥哥终于从昏睡中醒来。  
我不知道自己等了多久。  
他面朝下趴着，手腕和眼睛都被领带束起来夺走自由，没褪干净的裤子层层叠叠地缠住脚腕。  
哥哥的手臂肌肉线条分明还带着病中的僵硬，腿弯处的筋骨是我羡慕不来的嶙峋锋利。  
整个人就像是被抻开的面条。  
我侧靠着床头，满意地看自己冰凉的双腿上长出哥哥滚烫的身子。  
我按住他被缚在床头不安挣动的双手，他似乎很快就听话地软下来伏在我膝头上，甚至偷偷用胸膛蹭我无知无觉的小腿。  
「东奎...」  
叫错了。  
我扬起手打他，红热的掌印七七八八地完整烙上他白嫩的屁股，丰满的臀尖红得发浪，一波接一波震痛我的手。  
萎缩枯槁的老枝上如何能开出热烈饱满的花。  
我可笑的错觉。  
「永秀...？！」他很快反应过来，声线里带着意料之中的震惊和难堪。  
我还在继续手上的动作，清脆的声音不断刺激耳膜，在房间里起了一点回响。  
固定的频次是上瘾的前兆。  
此时此刻，两条腿没能使出的那些力气统统被我用到了手掌上。  
我得感谢老天爷让我还拥有健壮的手臂和灵活的手指。  
「白永秀。」  
哥哥在叫我，连名带姓。  
我知道他是生气了。  
「你把我认错了。」我完全有理由理直气壮，「就不该罚吗？」  
我只是在和哥哥玩角色互换的游戏罢了。  
「如果你还把我当哥哥，就立刻松开我...我可以当作什么事都没发生过。」  
这一次，你休想再骗我。  
我把口球塞进他嘴里，皮带在他脑后的发丛里扣紧。他显然猝不及防，脑袋乖张摆动，柔软的发丝扫得我小臂直痒，徒劳的呜咽和不停滴落的口水一齐没进我的枕头。  
「白胜秀，可我怎么能当作什么事都没发生过呢？」  
小时候，我叫他“哥哥”。后来，我叫他“哥”。  
现在，我叫他“白胜秀”。  
挫冰盒里的勺子在太阳下泛着水光。翻开的暑假作业上有我看不懂的数学公式。像个垃圾一样被遗忘在房间角落，门外的进行曲盖过我的哭声。我狠狠地摔倒，扬起的尘土和失望的人群哗然一片。我自以为保守得很好的最后的秘密，被任东奎轻易地撕碎。  
白胜秀，你教教我，我到底该怎么做才能当作什么事都没发生过呢？  
指缝里成熟了的臀肉被揉捏成我想要的形状。他烂熟的肛口被我轻易揉开，手指可以不由分说地捅进去再撑开。穴口和内里带着病态的高热，诚实地一张一合挽留我进出的指节，渐渐发出臊人的黏腻水声。早已被捣烂的嫩红媚肉被翻得汁水四溅，白色的精液顺着臀缝汩汩流出。  
我肆无忌惮地搅动抠弄出白胜秀压抑的气音和呻吟。  
肛塞的末尾连着可爱的尾巴，我爱不释手地把玩，把白胜秀的股间磨得赤红，然后狠狠地插进他瑟缩颤抖的屁股里。  
现在，白胜秀也终于成为了我的一条狗。  
他早已卸掉了所有力气，双手因为长时间缺血而变成怕人的青紫色，屁股上肿起的掌印延伸到腰窝，只有两条腿还在倔强强撑着抬起一点高度，又脱力垂下。  
皱巴巴的裤子在光滑的小腿肚上遮住又掀开，像是炫耀。  
「你在跨进PF会议室找李帝勋说情的时候，想过还坐在轮椅上的弟弟吗？你跑着去找任东奎约会的时候，想过还坐在轮椅上的弟弟吗？你躺在任东奎身下张开腿求操的时候，想过我这个还坐在轮椅上的弟弟吗？」  
白胜秀梗着脖子，筛糠一样在我腿上抖，把自己的额头一下一下地撞在床头的铁架上弄出很大的动静，龟裂的声带爆发出尖叫试图让我住口。  
「你吊着李帝勋，短暂地爱他，又长久地享用他的爱，这对他来说公平吗？比起残废的我，他聪明又温柔，还拥有亲弟弟所没有的健康双腿。你不是明明就该更喜欢他吗？一边怜悯着那个他，一边愧疚着这个我。除了我，你是不是还想骗所有人为你苦心营造的虚伪善良鼓掌？」  
「为什么最后会是任东奎？让一个固执的人的迷途知返来塑造你可怜的成就感。你自以为能救赎他，你自以为做过一件了不起的好事就能得到救赎。可你总是一次又一次地忘记你的弟弟！」  
「你还坐在轮椅上的弟弟，我，白永秀的人生，你拿什么救赎？」  
「所以，白胜秀，你怎么能心安理得的？」  
一尊受人百般崇拜的玉像，却拥有最腐坏致命的软肋。  
我把肮脏发臭的自己掏出来掰开揉碎给白胜秀看。任胸口的无底洞煽风点火吞噬飘摇的心，将我燃烧成只剩灰烬的空壳。  
摧毁自己，换玉像痛极一时的冰冷眼泪。  
哥哥哀哀的哭声被挡在口球后，像落了水差点溺毙的小狗，让我忍不住吻他。  
我吻他红痕斑驳的手腕。吻他汗毛战栗的耳后。吻他骨节凸起的后颈。吻他扭曲紧绷的脊背。  
我带着恨吻他。  
也带着爱。  
眼泪发凉，精水发烫。  
哥哥脸上被泪水浸泡的领带濡湿我整个掌心。我顺着他微微打开的腿缝伸进手去握住他紧贴小腹抵着床单的阴茎。早已勃起多时的粉红色阴茎被反向弯折成不舒服的角度，被套弄着就断断续续地哭泣，鼓胀的卵蛋双双被憋得通红，和主人一样是极委屈的可怜。  
我把哥哥的身子翻过来，像翻一条煎锅里的鱼。  
哥哥终于成了冰冷祭桌上被剥了皮安静待宰的羔羊。  
而我虔诚地举起銮刀。

我自说自话的样子大概让我看起来像个怨妇。  
抽走领带，解开口球。我的玩具在哥哥脸上压出深深的凹痕。  
动作不够温柔，简直像在打他的耳光，不过是想要哥哥的一点回应。  
哥哥被松开的两条胳膊枯萎了一般，毫无生气地跌落在脸上盖住充血的眼皮。我同样了无生趣的两条腿就横在他腰间，或许被挤成了什么软弱的形状。  
我们多么相似。  
他的口腔得到解放，他开始不停地道歉，像童年记忆里那只上了发条的铁皮青蛙。他把头无力地偏向一边不看我，却用雨过未晴的声调重复着那乏味的三个字。  
会计备考书里无穷的圆周率。名为“罗宾斯”的ID。电动轮椅的马达因为越不过的门槛而嗡嗡作响。我的名字和DREAMS一起印在工作证上。  
人生就是在不停地做着选择题。  
白胜秀选择任东奎。  
哥哥选择说抱歉。  
他能选择一切，却不能选择我。  
而我从头到尾都只是一个人沉浸在了只有一个选项的选择题里。  
我把自己倒在他发着薄汗的怀里，张嘴叼住他的下唇。  
我以为他会破口骂我，发了疯似的推开我，可他没有。我甚至能感觉到他拢在我肩胛上的手安抚地摩挲，且正在逐渐回温。  
他永远不会同我一起违抗啼笑皆非的天命，只不过闭眼默许我须臾背德堕落的行径。  
绞作一团的手指是防御的姿态，可说服自己努力打开身体的样子却又成了一种暗中邀请。  
我可以在哥哥的身体里感受缺了帧的春夏，体验那些永远没机会感受了的怦动与高潮。  
沙漠里有苹果树，无人区开出玫瑰花。  
月亮下沉，没人能发现背弃天伦的兄弟俩。  
我略微干涩的舌头代替我无能的阴茎在哥哥的口腔里戳刺挞伐。空气胶着、浓度攀升，因为口球而分泌旺盛的口水在我的反复掠夺占有下回流呛红了哥哥的脸，鼻水和着眼泪汗液不受控制地流得满脸。  
他就阖眼紧紧抱住我的背。  
像抱一块救生的浮木。  
我吻他艳红饱满的唇瓣，吮吸他滑溜的舌头，吻得他睫毛微颤，眼尾的泪痕重新泛出水光，吮出他一连串缺氧的细碎鼻音。这感觉比吮挫冰勺来的要好。  
即使没人教过我接吻时要闭上眼睛。  
我扯紧他脑后的头发加深这个意犹未尽的吻，另一只手没什么新意地摸上他嫩滑的鼠蹊，哥哥的阴茎戳着我的掌心热烈跳动、生机勃勃，胆怯却又恣肆。

哥哥说要我陪他看电视，我就丢下朋友棒球游戏机。  
毕竟，他每一次从首尔回东津的假期对我来说都很珍贵。  
电视里在播着什么文艺爱情片，也没有妈妈洗的草莓甜。  
沙发很小，有一个人想卧着就得连累到另一个。  
我头靠着沙发扶手，小腿很顺利地就搭上哥哥的大腿面。剧情跌宕，他看得认真，不自觉把我的腿揽在了怀里。  
夏日的T恤太宽又太薄，哥哥的乳尖在视线里影影绰绰了好久，害我微屈膝盖偷偷过去磨蹭，结果被他目不斜视地嗔骂一句别闹后更紧地束进怀里。  
我有点想吃挫冰了。  
“这个电影好难看！我不要看！换台！”最完美的说辞。我踢腾着有力的双腿想要搅乱哥哥。  
因着他早已搅乱了我。  
他开始胡闹，一面按住我的腿不停地挠我的脚心，一面笑着冲我挑眉要一个服软。我也笑，受不了地像蛇一样扭动身子躲他却不开口讨饶。  
我们好像从来没有那样一起开心过。  
电影里的男女主角认真地接吻。  
哥哥的手指玩闹地扣进我的趾缝。  
窗外阳光透明刺目，我睁不开眼睛，哥哥的温度从脚底沿着小腿肌肉到达我的膝盖，从内而外地冲撞。  
“我要去上厕所。”  
“什么啊...和哥哥开不起玩笑啊？换台就换台咯，摆什么脸...”  
我悻悻地转身，身后的电视机切到流行音乐节目。  
十四岁的我也开始认得几个明星——是李孝利的《10 minutes》。  
那是我第一次也是最后一次性冲动。

哥哥抚着我的脸吻掉那些成串的泪珠时，我才发现自己哭了。  
他懒懒地撩着眼皮盯着我看，眼睫上还挂着未落完的泪，眼珠浴过大雨般乌黑，如潮的情欲让他的脸颊飞起一片红。  
但非常遗憾，我的阴茎再也不能勃起自如。  
我艰难地探着身子去咬哥哥的乳尖，打颤的肩背让我看起来像个垂暮的乞丐。哥哥吃痛地惊叫，怯懦地缩胸又挺起，最后只是无助地抱紧我的头。他贴着心跳的小小突起被我的舌头放荡地拨弄，牙齿狠狠研磨。  
终于，哥哥胸口红色的腥甜液体被我的口水稀释开去。  
我停止流泪。  
我想起我已经好久没去看望过妈妈了。  
我的脊柱开始泛酸发痛，再无法支撑如同拖累的上半身，我只是机械性地握住哥哥几欲喷薄的阴茎，机械性地上下抚摸、按揉、撸动，机械性地听他浮沉在欲海里的声音，一遍又一遍，反复拔高，再拔高。  
他在一心一意地配合我，全情投入地敷衍我。  
「永秀...你弄弄我...」  
可你明知道我不能！  
哥哥的声音被磨平，极其认真地磨蹭他紧闭的膝盖，直到大腿内侧一片发烫的红。屁股求欢似的在我视线里摇动。毛茸茸的尾巴低垂，硬到无以复加的阴茎却向上支棱着，骚情难耐。  
他投在我残缺不全的怀里。  
他想要被我选择。  
我已然拥有。  
游乐场的滑梯。蓝色的校服裤。被扔进垃圾桶的情书。房间的木地板。挂着水珠的草莓。角落的游戏机。飞在空中的棒球。看不懂的纯情电影。婚礼的捧花。“明日之星”的奖牌。  
可我又完全失去。  
哥哥乖顺地把滚烫的双手拢上来。  
我低头看着自己半死不活的阴茎，像个旁观者。  
没有人会不喜欢控制的感觉。  
我喜欢看哥哥乖乖被我控制的样子。  
但我正在失控。  
「白胜秀，你骚成这个样子当初到底是怎么结的婚呢？」  
「你这副欲求不满的样子，被李帝勋看见过吗？任东奎一定特别喜欢吧。」  
人尽可夫的样子是最低级的道歉。  
我发疯一样抓起床上的领带朝白胜秀的阴茎捆去。  
连同我年少的骄傲、懵懂的悸动、难以纾解的欲望、跌落尘埃的自尊心、不甘的爱而不得、永远差一点的人生，统统打上死结。  
哥哥像一条脱水已久的鱼，不知反抗，濒死般安静地躺着。  
阴茎因为被束缚无法射精而变成骇人的乌红。一边的乳尖层叠着凌乱的吻痕齿痕，不正常地肿起，整个胸口丑陋地不对称。  
“你们叫什么名字呀？”  
“我是白永秀的哥哥，白胜秀。”  
“我是白胜秀的弟弟，白永秀。”  
我们本该像对称轴两边的图形一样完美重合、对仗工整。  
∞是拧着腰躺在我面前的比我大8岁的哥哥。  
∞是缚住手腕的领带。  
∞是反反复复永无止境的一个梦。  
∞是起点也是终点，是并排刻在基因里的两个名字——  
开头都是“白”，结尾都是“秀”。

「哥哥，不要离开我好不好？我会像你之前一样努力工作的。我能赚钱养你的。你就呆在我房间里。好不好？」  
我凭着手臂上最后一点力气拖着身子发着狂冲向房门，却脱力跌到床下，后脑狠狠磕在衣柜门上。  
再也没了力气。  
「永秀...永秀啊...」  
哥哥虚脱的声音一遍一遍叫着我的名字，结束我变成野兽的时间。  
孤注一掷的烟火，短暂地快乐，疼痛地爆裂然后烧成焦黑，急速下坠。  
「永秀啊...幸福那种事情...是不是离我们很远啊...」  
窗外夜风呼号，窗棂微微作响。  
然后，我听到自己的哭声。

...

我从梦中醒来。  
半开的窗帘质地过薄，阳光发白，打在眼皮上怪疼的。  
昨晚下了雨，可窗户忘了关好。  
我的枕头湿了一半。  
哥哥的声音在房门外响起——  
「永秀，我今晚可能不回家了，你自己记得做晚饭吃。」

我的心狂跳起来。

像是劫后余生。

又或许， 是万劫不复。

-end-


End file.
